


Never Say Goodbye

by arochill



Series: August Prompts 2019 [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochill/pseuds/arochill
Summary: “This isn’t goodbye. There will never be a goodbye. Not for us.”...“Kurama?”





	Never Say Goodbye

They had done all they could to save everyone, but Naruto could feel the energy drain from him with every second that passed by. Kaguya was strong. Much stronger than anyone could have ever known to fight against, but Naruto had a Tailed Beast at his side. People were falling to the Goddess left and right, until Kurama whispered a plan to him that was both a last resort and their last chance.

He could see Sasuke across the field, fighting alongside the Edo Tensei of the first and second Hokage, he could see Sakura running back and forth into the battle, using as much chakra as she could possibly give in order to heal as many as she could. He could see Kakashi-Sensei at the side of Naruto’s father, looking exhausted but hanging on to hope as much as they possibly could.

But every single one of them was losing steam, and Naruto knew with a horrific kind of certainty that it would be long before Kaguya took them  _ all  _ down.

Kurama’s plan was terrible, but not to anyone but them. 

He wanted to be Hokage. He wanted to return to his village alongside his nakama and he wanted to talk to Hinata who he had  _ finally  _ realised liked him. He wanted to be alive and safe and he wanted everyone else to be safe too.

But he couldn’t have all of that if he wanted to keep his friends and family safe.

He was prepared to say goodbye to everyone.

The chakra build up that grew inside his body was immense, and Naruto had to struggle to contain it as Kurama pushed more and more and more through him until it seemed impossible for him to take anymore. And then he kept pushing.

Naruto was exhausted already.

In his hands, made of bright blue chakra that was glowing redder than it ever had before, Naruto formed the strongest rasengan he could ever make.

And while Kaguya was fighting off everyone else, she didn’t spot the attack until it was directly in front of her. She was too late to dodge, tired from trying not to be hit by the attacks of everyone else for so long, and the rasengan pegged her right in the stomach.

Everyone stared at the Goddess as she coughed up blood and fell onto her knees, dead. No one looked at Naruto for a long moment as they cheered for the final end of the Rabbit Goddess.

“Naruto…” Kurama whispered to him as the chakra within the teen sputtered and began to die out.

“Sorry, Kurama, really couldn’t take it huh? Even now. I guess it’s goodbye then, big guy? Will you be set free?”

Kurama huffed within him, pressing against the walls of the seal.

“No, brat. Not today. That was my chakra we put into that as well, remember? This isn’t goodbye. There will never be a goodbye. Not for us. Sorry, brat.”

Naruto stared up at the sky, his legs shaking so hard that he couldn’t stop himself from collapsing.

“Is that right, you old fox? Damn. Sorry, Kurama.”

“Not your fault brat. Not your fault. It was my decision to tell you. I guess that I…”

“Kurama?”

Naruto called out into a suddenly empty void within him.

“Kura–”

...

“Naruto!”


End file.
